


The Code

by lokisaesthetics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Post-The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisaesthetics/pseuds/lokisaesthetics
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped by the new mysterious villains in town: The Ghost Riders. At least, that was what the McCall pack had thought when they had randomly forgot about his existence. When he wasn't found, the FBI took it into their own hands and managed to find out where he was located (after 6 months) returning him home. And since he didn't remember anything, people get curious.He was skeptical of Scott, causing him to have a sudden outburst, which really took a toll on their friendship - which was hardly anything- and neither trusted the other, as they both had secrets they didn't want to tell the other. With that, and the rest of the pack constantly asking him about WCKD, he decided a little isolation was due. He kept his distance from most of the pack, the only exception being Lydia and Lizzy (a new friend he made who was more than meets the eye.) Things seemed fine for now. He had an almost normal life, that was, until he got that letter from what seems to be WCKD.And once that started, you can know that it was just the beginning of a whole truckload of problems.EXCERPT"8-5-12-16--13-5""What the shuck does that mean?"[Right After Death Cure/S6 Teen Wolf]





	1. Part One - For the Fallen Ones

_This is gospel_

_For the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_-_

_The fear Of falling apart_


	2. Questioning

Thomas stared at the white walls surrounding the interrogation room in distaste, wondering where his friends were, and if they were OK. The officials had come just before Teresa had been killed. They were just about to get into the paradise portal, but when they did, they found out that paradise was nothing but a hoax, and honestly, that wasn't surprising.

They had managed to arrest some guards but Janson died, in terror, as he saw the officials and shot himself through the head. They had managed to get all the immunes including the gladers, Jorge and Brenda out of the building before it collapsed on itself. And once it did, they gathered everyone into the infirmary. Wounds were checked, treated and everyone of them had been given a bath, fresh clothes and a promise that they were safe.

Thomas was sure it was all bullcrap. They had encountered a trick much like this leading to the 2nd trial. And if it was another trick, well, at least he kept his guard up. The FBI was taking each of the survivors into an interrogation room - Or as they put it, 'A questioning Room' - and questioned them privately to ask their side of the story. What they could remember.

Personally, Thomas thought it was a complete waste of time. After all, no one remembered anything before the maze apart from their names. He heard one of the guards tell this to who seemed like the head agent who had simply told him to ask about their time in the maze.

Thomas could remember a little because of the changing that seemed years ago. Even if it was a few months. Mostly flashes from his time working for WICKED and other stuff he didn't understand. A flash or two of a athletic looking boy with a crooked jaw. Was he someone who died in the glade? There was also another one (One he clearly remembered) of a girl with beautiful red hair. But no other details.

What he could remember is that the FBI were a little too late to save a lot of people. Newt, Chuck, Alby, Winston. And he couldn't help but be bitter towards them for that detail. He heard a tap on the door as it opened and a tall but scrawny looking man came through.

"Agent William Murphy. But you can call me Will. Nice to finally meet you Thomas," He said with a smile. Thomas sat still, glaring at him without a word. The man uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Right. Well even if we were informed that your memories were wiped clean, if you do remember anything please feel free to speak so we can locate your families. "

Thomas shook his head. ''We don't have families. Most of us grew up at WICKED."

"Oh well that's what many of you have said, and it seems all your stories are accurate, to some measure. However it seems that many of these children's identities seem to tie in with many missing persons reports over the years. Majority do. All who went through the Trials have been kidnapped by the facility over the past few years. In your case, months." Thomas couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. He saw the proof in the changing.

"No, I went through the changing. I've partially got my memory restored and I remember being there as a kid," He denied.

William gave a nervous glance towards Thomas before saying, " Thomas, they didn't just take your memories away. " he looked down pausing cautiously as if he would make Thomas worried if he went too quick. ''They altered it."

Thomas froze. He tried not to let this information bother him. He really did. But it was unavoidable. If what he said was true, he might have a mom and a dad who were worried sick when he disappeared. And he didn't even remember them. Chuck too, had a family, all alive, yet he was not there. He wasn't able to see them.

_I promised I would take him home_. He felt his chest tense up at the thought and it became hard to breathe. He gasped for breath as his heart pounded in his chest and he could vaguely the agent in the room yelling for help. He wanted to assure that he was fine but as black spots danced around his eyes, be couldn't help but be glad that they sedated him.

His hands were covered in blood. It was all dried and crumbly as he guided every single one of the immunes out of the building. His eyes stung remembering what he did.

"Put your hands where we can see them." Ordered the officials to the captives as they were handcuffed and de- weaponized. A few of the officials had guarded them from the WICKED workers. A few minutes later, a nicely dressed burly man stepped towards them.

"I'm director Johnson of the FBI. You're safe now." He had told them. "We received an inside tip a few weeks ago about the things going on here. Our plan is to get you all medical attention and get you cleaned up. Then we'll do everything we can to get you home."

He woke up on one of the exam tables in the infirmary. A woman was sitting beside him, reading a book.

"What happened?" Asked Thomas feeling a bit woozy. The woman looked at him and smiled. She walked to the door tapping it twice and coming back.

"The FBI called me as you had a panic attack and we had to sedate you. Don't worry, you haven't been asleep long," the doctor, now at the end of his bed replied. Her gloves were stained. He wasn't sure why, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Where are my friends?" "They're okay. Probably in the dorm rooms. It's after midnight now." She was washing her gloves now. That seemed rather fruitless to Thomas, as all she did later was throw it in the bin, and put on new gloves, bright blue and clean. "They have been worried too. We've had to bring your friends Minho, Frypan, Gally, and Brenda here to show we weren't hurting you."

"Sounds about right," Thomas confirmed with a shrug. They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door and the doctor stood up.

"I'll be right back," She assured him before she stepped out of the hall. And soon he was alone.

He sat up and tried to hear what they were talking about but the only things he heard were muffled so he didn't have luck. It was a few minutes before the doctor had walked back in, followed by a tall, tanned agent who seemed like he could have been in several secret agent movies, was staring intently at the folder in his hands.

"Thomas this is agent McCall. He's just here to ask questions," She told him. The agent never looked up and Thomas couldn't help but already dislike the guy.

"Yeah I don't like him." Thomas blurted. That surprised him. Was he normally this brazen? The familiarity of speaking rebelliously with the man in front of him was off putting. The man looked up finally and froze. He looked between the folder and Thomas a few times before staring at Thomas through narrowed eyes. Almost like he was confused.

"Stiles?" He asked. Thomas felt his face scrunch up in confusion.

"What the heck is a Stiles?"


	3. His Name is Stiles

Thomas walked into his dorm after his, to put weird meeting with Agent McCall and was instantly swarmed by his best friends. Minho was angry as always, the tips of his ears red, which hinted at possible concern. "Where the hell have you been, idiot?" He asked. "We've been worried they had took out your brain or something like that." The joke was appreciated by Thomas, as usual.

"At the infirmary." Thomas said in a deadpan tone. "Thanks for visiting , but I was busy passed out. And if you didn't know, we took out those assholes ages ago." He chuckled before ruffling Minho's rather unkempt hair. After everything he seemed to no longer desire to keep his hair in his usual quiff. He brushed his friends' concerns off, in his typical humorous manner, saying it was out of style, but everyone came to the mutual understanding that they wouldn't question it further.

"Why'd you take long?" Asked Frypan.

Thomas glanced at him in hesitation. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Some agent had to come and ask me questions. " Minho raised an eyebrow.

"So tell us about it."

Thomas shrugged. "It was weird. I immediately hated the guy. But that wasn't the weird part. When he looked at me, he called me a Stiles..." He cringed at the word.

"What's a Stiles?" Asked Frypan.

"I was wondering the same thing. I asked him but he just brushed it off and asked the questions." He looked around the room. "Where are the rest?"

"Gally, Brenda and Jorge left. They each had a home so they asked and left. They told you to call if you need the Berg." Frypan shrugged.

"Teresa's just in her dorm. She's most likely asleep right now."

Thomas yawned. "That's nice of them." He suddenly felt drowsy, as he walked towards the bunks, and was so tempted to just sleep on the floor. " Well I'm going to be dead to the world for the next few hours. See you in the morning."

Thomas went to the empty bunk against the wall and curled up the best he could as he tried to keep the nightmares at bay.

-

McCall sat at the large conference table the next morning with the other agents, while the director spoke.

"- so all the kids' statements have been clarified and are proved true. The next step is to sent them to their families, or in some cases, foster care. I have Dr. Elise working with a neuroscientist to find a cure for the memory loss.  
But until then, we need to be cautious with them. I have watched the attained footage from when they were in custody and it wasn't positive. A few are more than likely to have PTSD. Including Minho, Teresa and Thomas."

At the sound of his name, Rafe raised his hand to interrupt.

"His name is Stilinski."

"What's that McCall?"

"Thomas. His real name is Stiles Stilinski." Rafe clarified.

"Proof?"The director asked.

"My son and Stiles or.. Thomas, have been friends since preschool. He was kidnapped only six months ago from Beacon Hills, so there's been an APB out on him since then. I also have a few health records and certificates I managed to take from the hospital in beacon hills while I tried digging up some research."

"OK McCall, you get Thomas. He's your assignment." He said sliding a folder into Rafe's hand. "That's everything that WICKED has on him. If you can, reach his legal guardian and transport them here.  
Make sure you show the importance of the confidentiality. No one must know. Explain the situation when they arrive. As for the rest of you, grab a file and manage to complete your assignment as soon as possible."

Rafe stood up and walked over to his assigned room to make a phone call. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

" _Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. How can I direct your call?"_

"This is agent McCall of the FBI. I need to speak with Sheriff Stilinski."

" _Please hold_."

He waited for a few minutes until someone picked up.

_"Stilinski. What can I do for you?"_

"Noah. It's Rafe McCall."

"What do you need agent?" The sheriff's voice weakly responded. there was a hoarseness around his voice, as well an exasperation that only very few people seem to have. 

"Listen. FBI has sent an agent to pick you up. No details will be provided. As this is strictly confidential. The vehicle will be over in a hour or two to pick you up. Pack some clothes. I can't exactly tell how long you'll be here."

" Rafe. I can't just put off everything. The deaths that occurred in this town are too many to count, the missing people, St-."He took a shuddering breath, " After past experiences, we don't want to take a risk of a missing sheriff on the job. If that isn't bad, I have a mountain of paperwork to do. "

_"_ You don't really have a choice."

The sheriff sighed.

" _And you can't tell me anything?"_

"Not if I want to keep my job I can't."

" _Fine."_

The sheriff hung up and Rafe put the phone down. He wished he could tell the man but it would be too risky over the phone. For the safety of the teenagers, they had to lay low. They also had to contact the parents of the deceased and he couldn't help but be happy Stiles - uh.. Thomas wasn't one of them.

He stood up and walked over to the cafeteria where he saw the assigned agents were giving the survivors their food. A Lot of them had left, already having homes and only a few were left back. It wasn't too hard to spot Stiles even if he was surrounded.

He walked over and moved his hand to try to tap him on the shoulder. Before he managed to do so, Thomas saw him from what Rafe thought to be his peripheral vision, flinched, but turned around.

"Thomas can you spare a moment and come with me please?"

"Why?" One of the boys asked. Minho he believed. He wasn't really sure why, but that boy really reminded him of Scott's ex girlfriend Kira.

"We're going over your files today to see if we can trigger some sort of memory. Perhaps of your family. I was assigned to Thomas. I'm sure other agents will come for you three."

The teens eyed him suspiciously. The girl too. He watched as Thomas stood with a sigh.

"Fine. See ya soon." He looked tensed but tried his best not to show it. This only made Rafe question himself. 'Was this the clumsy boy who was Scott's best friend?'

-

_Subject A2_

_WORKED FOR WICKED_

_SENT IN TO MAZE AS RESULT_

_IMMUNE_

_SUCCESSFUL IN TRIALS_

"What do you remember?" Asked Rafe.

Thomas shrugged helplessly, " Honestly didn't know I had a life other than WCKD. Until yesterday."

"The others don't remember anything before the maze. Why you?"

"There was a monster in the maze that stung you with some sort of memory serum. Not your full memory. Just enough to make you go insane and eventually kill you." He said. Trying to stop the memories of Ben. Of Alby. Of Gally. The only upside was that Gally didn't die. But let's be honest. They don't get along.

"How did you survive?" The agent asked.

"A serum that was meant to heal it. They gave it right after I got stung. For the others who died, it was too late."

"What memories did you gain?"

"Alot of me working for WICKED. A few of Teresa. Not much about family. Do we really have families out there?" he asked hopelessly.

"Some do. From what little we gathered from WICKED data, they had been examining you since the beginning. To see if you were suitable for the Trials." He paused. " Sadly a few parents got in the way and WICKED got rid of them."

"And what about my parents?" His voice cracked. "Are they alive?"

Rafe stared at the boy in front of him. He never really liked Stiles but this boy, looking so broken, acted like a different person. No one deserved what he went through.

"I talked to your father today. He will arrive tomorrow and when you're ready we'll take to to him." Rafe promised.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	4. Arrival

Thomas sighed and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water as he sat down with his friends in the cafeteria. He knew they could tell he was distracted, and he was glad they didn't mention it. It was an awkward silence for a while until Minho decided to break it.

"OK then, I'll be the extremely rude person in the group." He sighed, then pointed at Thomas. "What the fuck is wrong with you, idiot?"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas mumbled uneasily.

"You're making this too easy now Thomas. What is it? " Frypan sighed.

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind."

"Well we can help Tom." Teresa said softly. "What is it?"

Thomas sighed and propped his head on his hand.

"McCall said that he found my father." He explained. "He's supposed to get here sometime today."

"That's great, Thomas!" Minho's smile faltered after a moment's silence. "Why am I the only one happy?"

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do or say." He said. "I mean, What do you say, to someone you have no memories of?"

The group lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, at the truth in his words. They knew they'd have the same problems once their families were found. Family was something that people say can be more important to people that their own lives. Family is supposed to be a safe space for children where no matter how messed up they are, they can still call it home. But how would those parents react if those kids of theirs weren't who they thought they were? The trauma they've been through as children subject to torture that would seem unimaginable. What would they tell their parents? How would the authorities try to keep this low profile? They could tell parents that they were just kidnapped and perhaps had amnesia, but that wouldn't be a reason justifiable for every single one of the Subjects. 

"He's your dad Tom. I'm sure he will understand and let you go at your own pace." Teresa reassured him. "Did he mention when you'll get to meet him?"

Thomas shook his head. "No. McCall said they would let me once I'm ready."

"Until then, I know what will get your hopes up." Minho said happily. A familiar glint in his eyes. ''There's a huge gym in one of the lower levels. Agent Thane showed it to me earlier today. We could go for a run if you want?"

Thomas noticeably perked up at the thought of running again. He felt an emotional boulder lighten from upon his shoulders, just at the mention of it. 

"That sounds great actually." He turned to Teresa and Frypan. "You guys wanna join?"

Frypan shook his head. "If you don't recall properly, I'm a chef. Not a runner. I'm going to go see if the hot cook in the cafeteria wants to give me some tips." And with that he went off.

"Don't you mean you giving her tips? You know like giving hea-" Thomas suddenly cut Minho off before he finished his sentence, by dragging him away, as his friends dissolved into low chuckles and Frypan walked away. 

-

Sheriff Stilinski jumped off the helicopter as it landed on the helipad. While he came, he could see from above, a huge prison like structure. Which must have been part of why he was here. An agent came running up to the helipad and the sheriff immediately recognized him as Rafe McCall. They both rushed inside to get away from the heavy winds created by the helicopter blades.

"Stilinski. I hope your flight was comfortable." McCall said in greeting.

"I wish. I get motion sickness just thinking about it." Stilinski grumbled. " Didn't you have better, or faster rides?"

Rafe shook his head. "This was the one that would attract the least attention. "

"So why exactly am I here? My paperwork wont finish itself." Stilinski argued.

Rafe scratched the nape of his neck. "The director will explain. He's in the conference room." They reached the room quickly and sat down.

"Mr. Stilinski. I'm director Johnson. FBI. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Yeah yeah. Now please explain."

"Of course." Johnson said. "This facility was a giant base for illegal experimentation. It was called WCKD, that is World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department. They kidnapped kids and forced them to run tests, to see how they reacted in different situations, which they liked to call variables. Many died and only four survived, among other people who are kidnapped only days before we came. Apparently these people were immune to a huge disease (that they themselves had created to wipe out a portion of mankind but only managed to spread through the southern states of USA) and they wanted to use their DNA to find a cure. All part of the Trials."

"What Trials?" Stilinski asked.

Rafe then began to explain the reason of trials and what had happened.

The director continued the rest. "These trials went on until we had managed to come and rescue the survivors and the rest of the immunes. Right after we got them, the building collapsed. " The director took a breath. " We sent many to their legal guardians and parents... And that's why you're here."

"Which is why?"

Agent McCall turned in his seat to look at him.

"The survivors don't remember anything before the maze. Even though one claims to have them, we believe that WICKED had altered it. Changing it to their situation. They think they were experiments and worked for WICKED together." He explained.

"This surely makes it hard to track families. But through facial recognition we managed to get the majority home. This is why you are here."

Noah Stilinski caught the file slid to him and opened it gingerly. Cautiously looking through the words.

_SUBJECT A2: THOMAS_

_SURVIVED MAZE TRIALS AS WELL AS THE SCORCH._

_MOST SUITABLE FOR CURE. BRAIN PATTERNS EXCEPTIONAL._

_MEMORIES WIPED AFTER BEING KIDNAPPED._

_CHANGE OF PERSONALITY DISCOVERED AFTER THE SWIPE_

_TELEPATHIC WITH SUBJECT A1: TERESA._

_CONNECTION DISRUPTED_

_CLOSE TO SUBJECT A5: NEWTON_

_A5 KILLED_.

"I don't understand." Noah confessed.

"We know. We just needed you to understand his situation before you meet him.." The director said as he nodded his head to Rafe, who stood and motioned for John to do the same.

They went to the cafeteria and Rafe looked around, not seeing anyone he was looking for. He continued down another hallway.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sheriff asked.

"To find Thomas." He explained as he knocked on a door before he opened it. Inside was Frypan who was reading a cookbook. "Hello, Toby. Where is Thomas?"

"Last I heard, him, Minho, and Teresa were heading to the gym. Says he needed to clear his head." Frypan paused before continuing. "And, Mr. McCall, i'd really prefer you call me by my previous name if that's okay."

"Right- er, thankyou, Frypan. Hope you enjoy the book."

They walked to an elevator and stepped inside. McCall pressed the basement button. "Stilinski, I need you to understand something before we get there." Rafe said. "We are going to an observation deck above the gym with a two way mirror. To well, observe Thomas. We will be able to see them, but they won't see us. Mostly because I promised Thomas I would bring him to you when he was ready. Not straight away."

"You do understand, that you're not making any sense to me right now. Right?"

"Yes. But it will in a minute. Please understand, though, that we are doing all that we can, but from what they've been through, they have become very sceptical."

They stepped off the elevator into a large room with a covered window. Rafe flipped a switch and the covering pulled away, revealing the Gym where a girl was sitting on the floor clutching her sides and laughing, as two boys appeared to be racing. He wasn't able to see their faces until they turned and ran the opposite way.

Rafe could tell that Stilinski recognized his son. His breathing hitched and his eyes glossed over, his hand reaching the glass, touching it. He watched his son lay on the ground laughing at something the Asian boy said until he was tripped and soon fell over laughing too.

"Noah." Rafe said, drawing the other man's attention. "Thomas is Stiles. He just doesn't remember it."

\--

Thomas was in tears, and his sides were in stitches as he fell to the ground, his legs wobblings from the sudden exertion, as well as Minho's continuous attempts at sexual innuendos, and Teresa's failed attempts at pretending to be flattered.

"I'm just sayin' though, like that other security dude said - it's a wonder that you weren't laid the moment you came to in the glade, HotStuff." Thomas could hear snorts in between Minho's idiotic comments as he spoke, ending up with him too on the floor next to Thomas. "In Fact! I'm still surprised you haven't ripped good ol' Tom here of his virginity. He seemed really taken by you, you know." Thomas sputtered in annoyance. 

"i don't see why he wasn't. I mean the only girl in a Multitude of boys, only giving him out of all of them attention, having a psychic link to him that have them abilities to talk through their minds, and well you know, the other emotionally traumatizing stuff." She cleared her throat. "I mean who wouldn't fall for that." She laughed. 

Thomas groaned. "Guys, stop. That's all in the past, and I fell for her ability to answer the questions you dorks at the glade were unwilling to answer. Nothing more." Thomas felt Minho's fist connect with his shoulder jokingly. 

"Uh huh and I'm sure no certain unwilling glader was on that list of people you've fallen for right?" Thomas cleared his throat awkwardly as he felt a slight pain come over his chest. Minho stopped when he realized his mistake apologizing discreetly. The three of them fell into silence.

"I uh." Thomas dusted himself off and got up. "I think we should get back." 

No one attempted to argue.

-

They had arrived back at the dorm rooms that they had to stay at. Minho had left, saying something about meeting with his assigned agent, and Teresa left to get an early rest. Thomas felt out of sorts after his last conversation with his friends. He felt the intense urge to bite his nails, something he hadn't felt in a while. His brain bounced back and forth in his skull, throbbing at odd angles, and he couldn't focus. 

He found himself sitting down on his bunk, only noticing now, that Frypan was in front of him, reading his book. 

"Oh hey Frypan," Thomas stuttered out. At mention of his name, Frypan looked up. His face was clouded with what Thomas found all too familiar, and couldn't help but sympathize. "hey buddy, you okay?" 

Frypan sighed. "I found my family and my old records. My investigator gave them to me." Thomas nodded, unable to say anything. "My parents live a couple of hours away, and thankfully they're alive and well, but, their situation honestly makes me feel like it's better that i don't go back. They're barely hanging on as they are with just them two. The agent said that this was just how the economy works and it was them who got the short end of the stick but, that still doesn't justify why they have such difficult lives." Thomas saw the way Frypan's shoulders slumping softly, as he tried to control his breath. His voice got weaker with every word.

"That's horrible, Frypan, I'm so sorry." Thomas regretted his choice of words, knowing how emotionless they sounded, and how this wouldn't have been what he wanted to hear. But then again, what did he even want to hear though?

"It was a lot more different for us, you know. In the glade. We didn't hate each other for what we looked like, or our accents, because look how well Newt-" The room tensed. "And Alby did as gladers. A brit type kid and a black kid both ended up being respected by everyone because of their experience and maturity. But here regardless of that, it seems like you matter more if you're white. And adding another black kid back into the world for them just seems like... i'm making it worse for my parents."

Thomas felt himself hurt for his friend. The situation Frypan faced was so much more dire than that of his - a boy who didn't want to meet his dad just because he didn't remember him. Thomas sighed and adjusted himself. "You're right about this world being unfair, honestly. I can't lie to you about that. But that doesn't mean there aren't people out there who care about everyone and fight for their rights. And you going back into your parents' lives wouldn't be a burden on them. No matter what situation, nothing would bring a parent more joy than getting their child back. Memories or not." 

_Huh_ , Thomas thought. _He really should have listened to his own advice._

"Don't regret your place in the world just because of what society conditioned their people to believe. There'll always be a place for you in this world alright?" Frypan didn't seem convinced, which was understandable, considering how doubtful Thomas himself was of meeting his father just a few hours earlier. "Alright, i'll make you a deal. I'll agree to meet my parents and try my best to go all out and do everything to be the best son for them, as long as you do the same."

"You're already out here sounding like a dad, shank."

"Heh, i know i was being hypocritical earlier, but i promise i'll put in effort if you do to, yeah?"

"Yeah alright, greenie. You got yourself a deal." 


	5. Father and Son

"Agent McCall said you haven't spoke to, or seen your father since he got here three days ago. Would you like to tell me why?"

Thomas glared at the psychiatrist assigned to him and the other gladers, in distrust. The woman wasn't helping them. Not at all. She spent the first day making them clear their minds so that they could try and remember the past.

Try yoga. She said. Remove your shirts. She said. 'Removing all tight clothing can help ease the body. ' She said. But Minho apparently was sure, that she was just checking them out.

The second day, was spent looking at ink blots. 'What is this to you? ' , 'an ink blot. ' And now, she wanted them to spill the beans. And that is in no shucking way, happening.

"Yeah... No. I won't like to talk about it." Thomas mused sarcastically. He could mentally see Minho shed a fake tear and say, "You made me proud."

"I can't help you if you won't talk Thomas." She said annoyed.

"You know, the whole part of being a psychiatrist is, to help. And I surely don't think making us remove our shirts helped us. Or stupid ink blots." He said bored. "So how the shuck will this?"

He stood up. "I mean, even if we do talk, how can you help us? We might just try to explain how it feels, when you see a family member you don't remember. Or what it feels like, not to remember anything besides our names, and the fact that we have to run like our lives depend on it. Watching every single person you care for, die in your arms, or killed by a bullet to the head." Thomas shook his head to keep the rage at bay.

"Then the feeling of false security we get whenever we were rescued, only to know, that it was for nothing. Everything you think you know, is wrong. You want to know why I don't want to see my so called father? Because I don't know him. I can't remember the slightest trace of a father who cares for me."

He straightened his shoulders and turned to the door. "You think we can just easily open up, after what we've been through? I know I made a promise to my friends that i'd make an effort with trying to communicate with my father, but it's not just _Easy_. Ma'am, no disrespect, but you aren't helping by trying to force out the truth from us. Try to let us go at our own pace. We don't trust anyone. We will not trust anyone. And the two way mirror, isn't the best of ideas."

The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucepans as she looked at the mirror. Thomas grimaced in an attempt to smile cockily and left the room, leaving her, three agents and his father in shock.

/////////////

Thomas walked into his dorm and flopped face down into his bunk.

"How'd it go, shank?" Minho asked.

"Just peachy." Thomas said. The pillow muffling his voice.

"Get up slinthead. You sound like you're speaking gibberish." Minho scoffed.

"Well, I think the adults hate me now." Thomas said as he looked around. "Where's Teresa? She was here when I left."

"I think She's with her agent." Minho replied. "They found my family by the way."

"Really?" Thomas asked. Minho nodded.

"I'm with you though. I don't really know what to say to them. Apparently I have a twin sister." 

"It's up to you to talk to them." Thomas answered, completely ignoring that last comment. "I'm not really the best person to ask about this. I mean, I've been avoiding my own dad since he got here."

"So I've heard. Want my opinion?"

"I have a feeling you're going to give it anyway. So go ahead"

"I understand where you're coming from. You're thinking about what it's like not to remember him. But think about your old man. I mean, the guy would probably have been out of his mind with worry, when you disappeared and was thought dead. Now he finds out you were alive and you don't want to see him. Think about how the guy feels."

Thomas thought for a moment before saying, "I know what you're talking about honestly, because i just gave the exact same advice to Frypan just a few days earlier. And i promised him I'd try, and I am. It's just hard to try to force myself to talk to him."

"Well I think that if you do, maybe he might help you remember stuff. He could tell you about everything before you were taken. Can you imagine any of us actually having normal lives before this?"

Thomas knew that his friend was right. His dad could probably help him remember things about his past, but did he really want to know? He had a small hunch that knowing himself, he didn't have any life even close to normal.

"Fine but only if you do the same with your family." Thomas said. Minho smiled and held out his hand.

"alright."

-

Thomas paced the length of the conference room, nervously chewing on his thumbnail. He was waiting for McCall to bring his dad and all Thomas could think about was running out that unlocked door back into his dorm. But he wasn't a coward. He had endured the maze, grievers, cranks, the scorch, the flare, WKCD and Minho. So how could he be scared of this? He sighed. He was never really good with emotions.

He would do this. If not for himself then for Minho and the rest of his friends. So that they too could feel encouraged to bond with their families.

He kept pacing until he heard the door turning. He stopped pacing and turned towards the man who came in and shut the doors behind him.

He was tall. He had greying hair and light eyes. Wrinkles etched on his forehead making him look slightly older than Thomas thought he was initially. Probably from stress and worry. He was a sheriff after all. The man didn't make any move to come toward him, probably giving Thomas the chance to get use to him. Thomas couldn't help but be thankful for that.

"Hi, uh dad." Thomas finally said. He saw the man's eyes light up slightly.

"Hello son."

It was awkward as they stared at each other from across the room, neither really knowing what to say or do. It bothered Thomas that he couldn't recognize the man in front of him. He had hoped that once he saw him in person, it would trigger some sort of memory. Anything.

"I know this is weird for you." The man said. "So let's start off small. I'm Noah Stilinski. Should I call you Thomas or Stiles?"

"It doesn't matter. " Thomas lied. "I don't know Stiles and the only name I remember is Thomas."

"Alright Thomas it is then. Just..just be patient with me if I slip up."

"Sure."

"I'll understand if you don't want to, but.. I was just wondering if I could hug you.." John said with tears welling in his eyes. "Its just.. I never thought this... Would be possible. I never thought I'd ever see my son, and be able to remember again."

Thomas (confused but soon brushing it off) didn't want to, but he remembered what Minho said about how his dad must have felt, and his promise to Frypan. So he decided that it can't hurt to hug him. He slowly walked around the table separating them. He saw the shock evident in his father's eyes. He was probably expecting for his request to be denied.

Thomas took a few more cautious steps forward and finally raised his hands to grip the old man into a hug. He felt his father squeeze him tightly and felt a few tears on his shoulder. Wetting his shirt. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. If anything it felt...safe. He felt safe. And he hadn't felt so, in a long time. Newt, Jorge, Minho, Teresa, after everything they went through, they were the closest thing he ever had to that feeling. And he couldn't help it when he pulled Noah into a stronger hold and let a few of his own tears fall, trying to remember what it would have been like to be his son. This was so genuine. There has to be a way to get him memories back. Right? His hug with Noah should have been restarting some of his old memories by now.

Doubt clouded his mind more and more. As much as he stretched within the depths of him memories he couldn't think of a single memory with the man he was hugging. The man had a familiar aura around him but that was just the way Noah was. He was a normally affectionate person and anyone could see him as a father figure.

He felt himself tense up with frustration. He squeezed his eyes harder. This man, he was the epitome of what a father should be— understanding, caring, cautious of his son's personal space,— he was amazing. And Thomas couldn't think of anything, nor come up with any possible memory with him in it. He sighed in anger, and let go of Noah, unintentionally pushing him away.

"Sti- Thomas?" Noah corrected himself as he pushed his sleeves towards his eyes to cover up and dry any stray tears he had.

"I-I'm sorry I—" Thomas started hyperventilating, his tears now managing to escape his eyes. "I just can't remember." He tried to get out more words, to try to explain how sorry he was, to show how much he wanted to remember and know what it was like to have a father that was Noah Stilinski but his words failed him and he was unable to do so. His voice caught in his throat and he began to choke on his words as he tried to stop his tears. 

Obviously sensing Thomas's frustration, Noah moved towards him protectively and clasping his shaking hands in his own. The strong grip with which Noah held Thomas with surprised him. Noah was talking. Thomas looked at his lips, trying to understand the words he was saying but it was inaudible.

He couldn't focus. Was he speaking? Was he speaking to Thomas? There was a dull ringing in the back of Thomas's head growing steadily stronger, and blocking out everything else. Noah seemed to be shaking him. Or not. He couldn't tell. Were his eyes open? He couldn't seem to see anything either—

"Thomas. Breathe. You need to focus on what I'm saying." Was that Noah? It probably was. He tried to focus and show some cooperation by nodding his head. Or at least thinking about nodding his head. He couldn't tell. "Okay good. Do you know what's happening right now Thomas? You're having a panic attack. Nod if you understand." He nodded.

"Now you're going to have to follow some instructions in order to calm down alright? You need to look at my fingers and count down from ten" He tried to focus his eyes. He saw Noah move one finger up.

_One._

"That's good now the next number" He raised another finger.

_Two._

Then another, and another.

_Three, Four, Five._

"That's wonderful, Thomas. You're doing great. Try to do it with one breath at a time, and don't say it too quickly so you can calm your breathing." He nodded.

_Six. He breathed in, and then out._

_Seven._ In, Out.

 _Eight_. Repeat.

_Nine. Breathe in, out._

_Ten._

_"_ That's great Thomas. Now are you able to breathe a little slower?" Thomas nodded again. He raised his hand to his face and wiped over it shakily, feeling probably a mix of sweat and tears. He tried to focus his vision and saw Noah staring at him with worry, a bit of a distance away from him, and it was then when Thomas realized he was sitting down, in a corner leaning against the wall.

"Yeah i'm okay now. Thanks." Thomas shifted to get up, and Noah rushed towards him hesitating slightly before helping him up. "I'm sorry."

Noah chuckled in relief. "Nothing to apologize over, Thomas. It's just a panic attack."

Thomas paused slightly. "Was it... normal for him?" Noah looked at him softly.

"Not normal, but ever since his mom died it was something that happened every time he became anxious or worried, so I've always tried to educate myself on how to help him." Noah must have felt uncomfortable for sure, talking about his son in the 3rd person, as if he wasn't there. Thomas felt the slightest guilt over that.

"Was he— was I ever able to find out how to stop them myself?" Noah smiled slightly, but shook his head.

"You were never by yourself. You always had your friends. And i'm not sure you ever got to control it yourself, but whenever you had them, your friends always made every effort to help you."

"So, I'm going to be meeting these friends right?" Thomas moved to walk and open the door.

"You will. That is, only if you want to. You can come home with me, and I can introduce you to them all."

Thomas paused, turning back. "I'd like that." He smiled and then exited the room, leaving Noah in solitude, happy to have made some progress with his son.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  



	6. Father and Son

"So I would listen in on your phone calls from the station and solve them before you?" Thomas asked. His dad laughed, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I've lost count of the many times I had to call you and Scott away from a crime scene."

"Who's Scott?" 

Noah looked down. In honesty, with how unrealistic this situation was, remembering that his son still had no memory of many things. It had just been so easy to talk to him, that he forgot about it. "He was your best friend." He said, momentarily forgetting that this was not Stiles. Not completely. "Still is, hopefully. He never forgot you."

"Oh." 

"Hold on a second." His dad said before he stood and opened the door of the conference room, to wave Agent McCall inside. "Rafe is Scott's former father. As him and Scott's mother had divorced when you and Scott were small."

"Oh.." He said in realisation. "So THAT'S why I hated him as soon as I saw him.." He mused.

The Sheriff laughed as Rafe furrowed his eyebrows in a hurt motion. "Is that also why you thought I was familiar?" Asked Thomas again.

Rafe nodded his head. "Of course you had changed a lot in looks. At first, you were quite into buzz cut hairstyles. And you were thinner and paler-" Rafe noted.

Noah intervened to change to the subject. "Rafe has a few pictures of you and Scott from when you were small."

"So, I was friends with your son?" Asked Thomas to Rafe.

He nodded. "Yeah. I haven't really been a part of his life until recently. I am trying to make up for it now. And Melissa, that is, Scott's mom, asked me to download all her pictures on my laptop until she gets a new one."

He clicked on a file that had hundreds of pictures. The first one, Thomas knew was himself at a younger age. Maybe 8 or 9. He was in a playground on a swing set with a woman pushing him higher as he smiled. His dad pointed to the woman behind him.

"That's Melissa." He said as Rafe clicked a few more pictures. He continued to do so until they got a picture of Thomas at some diner with his arm around a scrawny boy with a very noticeable crooked jaw. Thomas felt himself tense up as he pulled the laptop closer to him in awe, staring at the features of the other boy. Apart from that he inwardly grimaced at the buzz cut of his younger self. Had he no sense of style?

"Thomas? You alright?" Noah asked, startled by the sudden change in the boy.

"Yeah. Y-yeah just fine." Thomas muttered. "What did we do for fun?"

"Well you weren't exactly good, and neither was he for a while, but, you played this game called lacrosse. You were good during your third year of highschool. First and second... Not so much. In fact you were quite horrible at it. " Noah joked. "It wasn't long after senior year when you were kidnapped. " He said, his voice trailing off at the mention.

"Did you, ever get any memories of him?" Rafe asked cautiously. 

"Actually yeah, now that i think about it. I always just thought he was one of the kids in the glade who died, but.."He trailed off. "There weren't much though. Of all the memories I had got back, there was this one clear one in my head. It was the only one that I actually felt like I knew." He paused, letting the information sink in. " It was off a girl. She was a redhead, i think? And she was crying. She had kept on saying these words. "

Noah and Rafe straightened their backs in interest. 

"She kept- she kept on saying, "I will always remember you." "

Noah smiled, recalling the events from almost half a year ago. "She was one your crush since the first grade."

They lapsed into silence as Thomas resumed clicking through pictures after pictures, smiling and occasionally laughing at some.

-

Thomas walked into the gym and started running laps.

The idea of, being someone, with memories so normal, and a life that honestly seemed too good to be true; it was weird. He was Thomas. A boy who had his life start in the glade. His life was scary, and traumatic but, if there was such a thing as a way to get back Stiles' memories, and put them in him, he was sure his father would be more than ready to do it, but, was he? Would he be ready to let go of everything he built as Thomas? If he took the 'cure' so to speak, that would mean, people thought of Thomas as an Illness that invaded Stiles. Of course, Stiles didn't ask for his memories to be taken away, but Thomas didn't ask to be viewed as a disease. He just wanted to be him, and it may have been selfish but all of a sudden, wasn't so sure if he wanted to give Stiles his life back.

He ran 2 laps before he was joined by Minho.

"How'd it go? " He asked. Thomas smiled as he slowed to a jog.

"It was okay. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it you know."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Minho's joking manner was lost, replaced with a softness to his voice, and worry for his friend. 

"I'm not sure about that either. I just can't seem to accept the fact that, well," He slowed down and he came to a stop, walking towards the nearest wall of the gym. He slid down, crouching near the wall, Minho following suit. "that _I'm_ not supposed to be here."

"Here where?" 

"Here, like, Here in his Mind." Thomas sighed. "This is not My body originally. I was never meant to be the mindset that sits in this body. It was Stiles. And, if it comes to it, if they find a way to get back his memories, I might not be me anymore." Minho stayed silent for a second. 

"Whatever happens, it's your decision to make, Thomas. What happened to Stiles was bad, and as far as we know he probably had no say in people taking away his memories, but that's it. They can't force you to go through the same thing he did, so no matter what, it's all up to you."

Thomas smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Shut up," Minho chuckled. "Now, what else happened?"

"Nothing much else. They showed me pictures of this boy I used to be best friends with, Scott."

"Oh that's great." Thomas knew Minho was uncomfortable. Him, Minho and Newt have been, well they never actually referred to themselves as best friends, but that's technically what they were. 

"Don't worry man. You're my best friend. Always have been. The trio - we always sticks together yeah?" Thomas asked, trying not to think too much about it. Minho smiled appreciatively.

"Did they show you anything else?" Minho asked.

Thomas shook his head. "They didn't show me, so much as tell me. " - to which Minho muttered, "You and your damn vague answers. " - "I had explained one of these memories to them... It was about a... girl." Minho chuckled.

"What is it with you and your many girlfriends? Ironically out of us three i'm supposed to be the only one getting girls, you fucking idiot."

"Shut up and let me finish." There he explained his memory. "They said that she was one of my best friends. And that she was my crush since the first grade." Minho laughed at the statement.

"Makes sense. She must mean a lot to you shank. "

Thomas shook his head, smiling. "I don't know, man, it wasn't like that. Yeah she probably meant a lot to me, but, I don't know." He sighed. "So when's your family getting here? "

"Tomorrow morning. Frypan's family is supposed to he here the day after."

"Great. What about Newt? Did you find out anything? " Thomas asked  
quietly. They made it their job to find Newt's parents, to go and personally tell them what happened to him.

"Parents had resisted against W.C.K.D, so they were killed in the process. Sister was not found and deemed dead. He has no family. "

"But what about Teresa? " He asked. "Has she found her family yet?"

Minho came to an abrupt halt causing Thomas to stop a little ahead of him.

"You haven't talked to her yet? " Minho asked. Thomas shook his head.

"No, I've been with my dad and Agent McCall all day. What's going on? "

"Teresa was with her assigned agent because he was telling her that her parents were killed." Minho said quietly. "They're calling the state and she's going to be put into the system until she's either adopted or grows out of the system."

Thomas didn't look back as he ran out of the gym and into the girl's dorm.

He ran in, finding Teresa on her bunk, but she wasn't sleeping. Thomas slowed down, trying to be less frantic, and walked up to her bed and sat on the floor beside her.

"Hey" Thomas said quietly.

"Hey Tom."

"I'm- I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. " Thomas said. Teresa looks confused.

"Tom I'm fine. I'm just glad you got to meet your dad. I don't remember my family. So it doesn't hurt."

"But Teresa-"

"Apparently i've been missing since I was born. WCKD was all I ever knew, so at least that was one thing they didn't lie about."

Thomas felt himself sink, helpless against what Teresa was going through. "Maybe, you can move in with me? I can ask my dad, or ask Minho's family-"

"No Thomas I'm serious. Even if they send me away, at least I know you forgive me. And you, Minho, Brenda, even Newt, you're all still my family. And, now that we're finally, free, from everything we've gone through, I think I want to do something with my life. I can maybe get a job, follow whatever dreams I get along the way. Just-" she sighed. "forget this life."

-

Noah was sitting in the cafeteria, drinking a cup of coffee while eating bacon and eggs, when Thomas sat next to him with a plate piled with waffles and peaches and a bottle of water in his hand. Thomas looked at Noah's plate in disgust.

"As much as I loved Frypan's famous bacon and eggs, I still think the cholesterol will kill you someday. You should at least eat some fruit or something." He said. Noah almost choked on his food. "See? Are you okay though?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just peachy." Thomas looked at his peaches as Noah said that. "It's just some things never change."

"I got onto you about your health a lot?" Thomas asked after a giant bite of his waffle.

"All the time. Now why don't you ask what you came here to ask?" Noah said. Thomas looked up in shock, a bit of waffle sticking out of his mouth. For that moment, Noah thought Stiles was actually there. "You have a certain look when you want to ask something from me. " He explained.

"I don't really know how to ask this." Thomas admitted.

"Then I'll save you the trouble." Noah said. "I know how much Teresa means to you kiddo, I really do, so I tried to do anything that'd allow me to foster her, but sadly the feds didn't allow me to as there's already two kids from the maze trials in Beacon hills. One more, and it's like putting a target on your backs, since we're still unaware as to whether or not there are more of WCKD's members still trying to complete the trials." Noah looked up to Thomas, expecting some sort of retaliation but to his surprise, nothing came. Thomas looked at him understandingly and nodded.

"Thank you, so much, for trying. It means a lot knowing you did that, so you're right. The best thing to probably do now is keep her safe, away from us, as she'd be the most vulnerable target for any remaining WCKD survivors." Thomas fell silent.


End file.
